Live With Yuval And Hillai Season 3
by shnoziyahu
Summary: Yuval, Hillai and Katie are still here to answer your questions!
1. the one where you decide the name

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 1-the chapter where you decide what the title is

Yuval: "Hi and welcome to the third season of Live with Yuval and Hillai."

Hillai: "It's so great to start another season. I actually remember the beginning of the first season...like it was yesterday."

Yuval: "Are you talking seriously?"

Hillai: "What do you mean?"

Yuval: "I thought that you hate this show and host it only because you need the money! Just like me!"

Hillai: "But I...started liking this show a little bit."

Yuval: "Whatever. And sitting in my other side is the third host of our show, Katie Kaboom!"

Katie: "Can you please cut this talking off? I just want to finish, take the money and go home."

Yuval: "You see? Even Katie thinks like me!"

Hillai: "Who cares? Let's just start the third and last season of our show! And since we got tired of this, the season will be just five episodes long. So...today we're joined by the Warners (of course. A fanfic without the Warners is like...rain without water!),Hello Nurse, Mime, Minerva, Wilford Wolf, Slappy Squirrel and Otto."

Katie: "And to make it slightly more interesting...we will choose the order of the questions randomly. And the first question..."

Yuval: "Is from Yasser majayef. He asks:

hello nurse-have you ever been in a serious realationship with someone (before the mime?)  
mime-what is your favoritre way to prank someone? and did you ever had an other job other than beng a mime?  
wakko-what is your lucky number? (just a silly question) another question for you-do you like The Beatles? i'm asking it because i know who your accent is based on...  
hillai-what is your least favorite singer?  
yuval-what is your favorite kind of sport?  
katie-wii or xbox?  
and one last thing...  
minerva and wilford-(plastering them with tons of pies) this is for being such useless characters.

Hello Nurse: "I've been with some men in my life but this is my only serious relationship."

Mime: "I heard of a nice idea for an awesome prank-filling a leaf blower's tube with shaving cream and then opening it on the victim. The problem is that I'm not the only one who heard of that prank."

Katie: "And what about the other question?"

Mime: "Oh, yeah- I also had a few other jobs- I was a bartender, a DJ, I even opened a small unsuccessful video store, but...it just wasn't it. And I'm trying my luck in the Acme lottery. Wait...what day is it today?"

Yuval: "Tuesday, why...?"

Mime: "9:30 PM! The results are right now! Turn on the TV!"

Minerva: "Shhhhhhhh, let me see..."

Narrator: "And the results of the Acme lottery draw 1268 from Saturday-26..."

Mime: "Yes..."

Minerva, Otto and Slappy: "Shit!"

Narrator: "84..."

Mime: "Yes..."

Hello nurse: "What will the next number be?"

Narrator: "90...52...66..."

Mime and Hello Nurse: "Yeah!"

Narrator: "64...48..."

Mime: "We got those too!"

Narrator: "46...28...70...15...37..."

Mime: "Almost there..."

Hello Nurse: "Just 3 more numbers..."

Narrator: "16...83..."

Mime: "JUST ONE MORE NUMBER AND WE'RE MULTI MILLIONAIRE!"

Narrator: "And the last number is...99!"

Mime and Hello Nurse: "Yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

Narrator: "And for the extra numbers...the extra numbers are 9 and 4. the first prize was 83 million Acme dollars but only if you guessed the two extras correctly. Under the new laws, there will be no prize for those who didn't guess all the numbers."

Hello Nurse: "Wait, what were the extra numbers?"

Mime: "4 and 9."

Hello Nurse: "So we are...very rich now!"

Mime: "We can now have the trip around the world that we always wanted to do!"

Wakko: "Anyway, my favorite number is 85, and I like the Beatles."

Hillai: "My least favorite singer is Justin Bieber."

Yuval: "Do I really have to answer?"

Hillai: "Yes."

Yuval: "And...Is this the one I love to do or the one I love to watch?"

Hillai: "Both. Come on, answer already! We haven't got all day, you know..."

Yuval: "So my favorite sports are SCUBA diving and soccer and the sports I love to watch are baseball, basketball and fencing."

Katie: "Fencing?"

Yuval: "That's an interesting sport. To bad they show it only in the Olympics."

Hillai: "So, Katie...?"

Katie: "My fave console is playstation 3, but if I have to choose, I'll choose the wii."

Minerva: "I don't understand the people that write things like this in brackets. Don't they understand that..."

But she didn't finish the sentence because pies started to fly from any direction and hit Minerva and Wilford in any possible part of their bodies.

Yuval: "Like we haven't had enough pies in the show!"

Pie-covered Minerva: "I guess I should understand them from now on."

Hillai: "The next one..."

Katie: "The next one is from The jacklope from Mars. He writes-

Warners: Would you rather want Slappy or Brain to draw on your face?

Everyone from Animaniacs: What would you do if the local grocery store sued you for NO reason?"

Yakko: "I prefer Brain, and if they'll sue me I'll call Slappy and ask her to explode the place."

Wakko: "I prefer Slappy, and I'll hit the store owner with my mallet."

Dot: "I prefer Slappy and I'll release my monster in the grocery store."

Mime: "A good friend of mine is the owner of the grocery store I'm using. So I guess he won't sue me."

Yuval: "one of my relatives is in the mafia so I'll always have a place to buy cookies and bagels...hey, it was a good joke!"

Hillai: "How many times I must tell you not to make puns in Hebrew? The readers won't get it!* and other than that, it's lame!"

Yuval: "I just couldn't resist this pun...so...not that I have relatives in the mafia...or in bakeries...I can always do what does Israeli guys did."

Hillai: "what? Stuff a bag with paint sprays, put it in front of the store, run away, call the police and than watch the robot blowing up the bag just to make the paint being sprayed on the store?"

Yuval: "With a twist. Instead of putting paint, I'll put there some insecticidal spray cans."

Katie: "That's so crazy...That I actually love it!"

Hillai: "I told you that if you'll keep dating Katie you'll become a terrorist, right?"

Hello Nurse: "If he'll sue me I'll sue him."

Yuval: "And who is the last review from? Pichicha?"

Hillai: "Yup. The review is-

Hello People!  
This is the Video of the episode!

/watch?v=gf9lgvmri7M

Well what did you think? Well I watched the whole series in a day and I thought it was the weirdest ever, I mean I think you guys would be freaked out. It's basically the Japanese animators personifying the nations of the world and giving them personalities and situations according to events from world war I and II. For example, Italy (that weird little red head) is a coward and lives with Germany, Germany is an angry military like dude who follows rules like crazy, America is a loud, obnoxious entity who often comes up with the most ridiculous war plans like painting a whole mountain in Japan red to lower Japan's self esteem (they actually did try to do it)  
Cast: What do you think of this?  
Warner Siblings: Would you watch that show?  
Yuval: Will YOU give the show a try?  
Slappy: What would you do if you encountered Hitler?  
Yakko: Same as Slappy  
Scratchy: What do you think people should do if their mother wants them to trim their eyebrows but they don't want to? (A problem I have every time my looks come into question)  
Well that's it for now, see ya Yuval!"

Yuval: "I Actually saw an episode or two. It was nice but gosh, there are tons of fangirls of the crazy type that just ruin this fandom. I also saw a nice web comic called "Animondos" which is the same thing like Hetalia but is based on current events. Like the one where England sent USA her wedding invitations..."

Hillai: "I don't like it, anime is just not my thing."

Katie: "I love anime but this one is just a piece of crap!"

Dot: "No it's not. It's the greatest cartoon ever since Pinky and the Brain."

Yakko: "I won't watch this show."

Wakko: "I'll watch this!"

Slappy: "So, pichicha, what do you think I'll do?"

Pichicha: "I'm asking you."

Yakko and Wakko: "Hello Salvadorian nurse!"

Dot: "Older brothers. Go fig!"

Yuval: "How did you get here?"

Pichicha: "Cartoon physics...and a charter flight."

Slappy: "Listen. What do I usually do when I meet one of my enemies?

Ana Maria (Pichicha): "You blow him up."

Slappy: "And that's what I'll do if I'll meet Hitler."

Ana Maria: "And let me guess Yakko- You'll talk him to death."

Yakko: "Sort of. I'll talk to him and annoy him but not to death. I'll just annoy him and call Slappy...and that is the death part."

Otto: "And if you don't want to trim your eyebrows there are two ways to do so- the first way is to try convincing your mother, and the second way is to bribe the cosmetician or the one that usually trim your eyebrows, so he won't do it. The problem is that the first way doesn't always work."

Ana Maria: "And the second way?"

Otto: "Always successful. There is nothing money can't solve."

Yuval: "Wanna make the ending?"

Ana Maria: "Sure. So, that's all for now and please, please, please..."

Minerva: "Don't use Taiream because I'm the one who thought about it?"

Katie: "First of all, wipe the pie filling and crust off your face, you look ridiculous. Second, there are at least 5000 taiream shippers who thought of this before of you. and third..."

Ana Maria: "Please send us questions!"

*The word "bakery" in Hebrew is Ma'afia. (Wow, first footnote ever!)

**And now, le credits**

**Script-Yuval Zirler (me)**

**Filming-Mike, Shelley, Josh and Carmen and Julio. But still, I don't understand why we should write their names. Go figure.**

**Awesomeness-Sonic**

**Coolness-Sonic**

**Greatness-Sonic**

**Messiness (of our studio)-Amy Rose that just broke in because she heard the name "Sonic" and thought he is in the studio**

**Production-Hillai Ben Sason (visit him on facebook!)**

**Idea by-Katie Kaboom**

By the way, Yuval is a republican. Don't know why.-Hillai

Yuval-Oh yeah?! It's still better than being a left winged...

Katie-Come on, guys, the ending credits isn't a place to...

Yuval-Shut up, Katie. You voted for Nader.

Katie-It's still better than being homophobic, Yuval!

Yuval-I have nothing against homosexuals!

Katie-But you're Republican. It goes along.

Yuval-I'm republican just because the republicans were better with Israel. If Obama was -attacking the Iranian nuclear sites at time, I would vote for him.

Hillai: "Who the hell is writing this thing? Republicans...we never said those things!"

Katie: "Writers. Go figure."

Yuval: "WHO IS WRITING THIS SHIT? I'M NOT HOMOPHOBIC! WRITER?!"

Katie: "Calm down, Yuval..."

Hillai: "However, you still voted for Nader."

Ana Maria: "What are you talking about?"

Katie: "I don't know, Ana. The writer is just writing things and says that we said them."

Yuval: "Not only he made a total Nazi out of Hello Nurse, he also made us get into politics. I don't know why he's doing this shit."

Ana Maria: "Maybe he just ran out of ideas for the credits."

Yuval: "Could be. Anyway, thanks a lot for that awesome cameo, Ana..."

**Awesome cameo-Ana Maria (Pichicha123)**

(imitating the asdf movie)

Ana Maria: "Die, potato!"

Katie: "Noooooo!"

Yuval: "I like trains!"

Katie: "Nononono wait..."

**More awesomeness-9gag, uncyclopedia, M&M's, Oreos, Gatonovela and slinkies.**

**Laughter-the audience (that was actually the "Saturday Night Live")**

**Cursing-Fowlmouth (like that guy)**

**Random dudes-Pinkie Pie, Silver the hedgehog, Babs Bunny, Amy Rose, Wakko Warner**

**And...**

**Why are you reading those credits? Don't you have homework to do?**

**You finished? Great, because there is another great credit...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wait for it...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**0...**

**Random word-lamp**

**Problem?**


	2. dafuq did i just read?

**Live With Yuval and Hillai**

Episode 2-Dafuq did I just read?

Yuval: "Hi and welcome to the second episode of the third season of "Live with Yuval and Hillai." The writer didn't thought of anything to write so let's just start! Hillai, who is joining us today?"

Hillai: "We're joined by the whole cast of Tiny Toons and Animaniacs."

Ana Maria: "Can I read the first letter?"

Katie: "What are you doing in here?"

Ana Maria: "The idiots in TACA cancelled my flight back to El Salvador, so I had to stay here."

Yuval: "You could use toon physics, you know!"

Ana Maria: "Oh, right, I forgot. So...see ya!"

**10 minuets later**

Yuval: "Wait a sec...I have a phone call. Hello...oh, it's you? You came home? Great!"

Katie: "Can we start now?"

Yuval: "Yup. Our first letter is from an anonymous person. He says:

I've got one: Why are you doing this?

Hey, if you don't like it don't read it. No one forces you to. We're doing it for fun and because I read a cool fic with the same concept and I wanted to do the same thing with my answers."

Hillai: "The second one is from pichicha...

...  
THAT WAS SO AWESOME! YOU INSERTED ME IN THERE! THAT IS SO COOL!  
YUVAL I COULD SO KISS YOU... Okay...  
Anyway here is the vid:  
watch?vFavUpD_IjVY&listFLDDpqL0eIiU8hEculgnDEbg &index94&featureplpp_video  
if it doesn't come up then put on cows & cows & cows by cyriak.  
That video was pretty freakish when I first saw it.  
So what did you think of it people?  
Oh and as a treat watch this one  
watch?v93Z7yqT8jxI&listUUDDpqL0eIiU8hEculgnDEbg &index5&featureplcp  
If the link doesn't show up look for Always with Me! Pichicha123  
That's right you will be watching ME making a complete fool out of myself and laugh your arse off at my expense!  
Tell me what you think and enjoy!"

Yuval: "Well...The first video is just as pointless and strange as f***. I think we can all agree about it."

Everybody: "Yes."

Yuval: "And about the second...this could be worse. I saw a video of a Russian guy that tries to sing "Baby". And of it's not enough, he also makes his own words! What is that supposed to do?"

Hillai: "And just for you to watch and enjoy-

That Russia guy vid- watch?v=kBuWcnLUQd8

A real version of Fruit Ninja (And that's why I'm proud of being Israeli)- watch?v=VqHjaEAtU08

And for the freakish video-A stupid women called Nili Dor Haela (she's a laughter yoga instructor, by the way)- watch?v=4MmzrKgnQL0"

Katie: "Our next letter is from Yasser Majayef.

yuval-favorite school subject  
hillai-do you have a secret that you hide from everybody?  
yuval and katie-also you  
all of the animaniacs and tiny toons-favorite color,country and pie flavor :)"

Yuval: "My favorite school subject is Arabic. And I have something I hid from you all in years..."

Hillai: "This gotta be good..."

Yuval: "So...Katie, Hillai, I'm...left handed."

Hillai: "You gotta be kidding me! Anyway, I don't have secrets."

Katie: "Me neither."

Yuval: "So...just to make it quick-blue,Israel and I don't like pies, I prefer cakes."

Hillai: "White, Israel and I also prefer cakes."

Katie: "Purple, USA and pecan pie."

Mary: "Green, South Africa and key lime pie."

Yakko: "Red, USA and lemon pie."

Wakko: "Blue, UK and Oreo pie (yes, there is such a thing)".

Dot: "Pink, USA and cherry pie."

Skippy: "Yellow, Canada and Walnut pie."

Slappy: "Wow, this kid is going places. Mine will be dynamite-red, Afghanistan because there are so many explosions there, and walnut pie."

Pinky: "Pink, Namibia and rhubarb pie."  
Brain: "White, USA and I don't always eat, but when I do, I prefer vegtables."  
Mime: "Blue, Finland and vanilla pie (yes, there is also such a thing)".

Hello Nurse: "Pink, Germany and banana cream pie."

Buster: "Blue, USA and carrot cake."

Katie: "It's not a pie."

Babs: "Pink, USA and carrot cake."

Katie: "It's not a pie!"

Plucky: "Green, Japan and carrot cake."

Katie: "It's...not...a...pie..."

Shirley: "Yellow, USA and Carrot cake!"

Katie: "IT'S NOT A PIE!"

Shirley: "Like, problem?"

Fifi: "Purple, France and blackberry pie."  
Katie: "It's not a...wait, what? Nevermind."

Hamton: "Brown, USA and blueberry."

Hillai: "The last question is from sideshowjazz who after a long break, returned with a single question:

"OK, a few questions:  
Everyone that hasn't got any job besides actor: What is your dream occupation - that is, if you had to do something run-of-the-mill?"

Yuval: "I always wanted to open a diving club."

Hillai: "A Mossad agent."

Katie: "A member of the Russian mafia."

Mary: "A Drummer for a rock band."

Yuval: "And I think that is enough. That concludes episode number...29 or 30?"

Hillai: "29."

Yuval: "Episode 29. Please please please..."

Mary: "Send us questions?"

Hillai: "Right."


	3. I can't take it anymore!

Episode 3-I cant take it anymore!

Yuval: "Hi and welcome to our show! And guess what?"

Hillai: "Another mini episode?"

Yuval: "Correct! So our question comes from pichicha:

"Okay so! How you doing people! Yuval its been a while!  
Anyway, here are my questions:  
Cast: Have you ever watched a Studio Guibli movie?  
Yakko: What do you consider one of life's greatest joys?  
Dot: Same as Yakko  
Wakko: Have you gotten over you Clownophobia?  
Scratchy: Have you ever watched "It"?  
Yuval: same as Scratchy  
Well that's it, I'm running out of steam here just so you know, but don't worry! All it'll take to wake me up is a sugar rush!"

Yakko: "Studio Guibli? What is that?"

Wakko: "Never heard of them."

Yakko: "I'm ashamed of you. 99 episodes and you still didn't realize that life's greatest joys is GIRLS?"

Dot: "And the biggest joy of my life is watching Mel Gibson's movies."

Wakko: "I got over it, thanks."

Otto: "I didn't watch it."

Yuval: "I did. Not one of the best sketches but still..."

Hillai: "So...that's all. The writer decided that he had enough of this show. So, after more that 2 years...this is the end of "Live With Yuval And Hillai". At least for this time. The writer says that he might make a fourth season next year, but nothing is sure."

Katie: "So Goodbye. And please, please, please...don't send us questions."

**A few moments later**

Katie: "The show ended! Let's get outta here!"

Yuval: "Yay!"


End file.
